


An Archangel and a Soul Walk into a Bar...  (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop Composite Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: Author's Summary:Gabriel knows he shouldn’t fall in love with incorporeal souls, but to his credit he has a feeling Sam’s future body is going to be totally hot.





	An Archangel and a Soul Walk into a Bar...  (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sofiwick).



> This is my artwork for Sofiwick's Sam/Gabriel story _An Archangel and a Soul Walk into a Bar..._ for the Gabriel BigBang 2012, never before published here because I am a loser. The story can be read [here](http://sofiwick.livejournal.com/3063.html).

Banner 1  


Banner 2  


Gabriel and the Winchester Boys  



End file.
